Friends
by marey1
Summary: The gang are fighting over Amy. (ONE SHOT)


"So Amy, Are we up for the movie this weekend?" Raj asked Amy, she nodded. "Wait, Amy! I thought we were having girls night this weekend!" penny protested.

"No, Amy and I were going to my lab to take a look on my project!" Leonard furrowed his eyebrows. "Now, hang on! Amy, I thought you were coming to the comic book store with me this weekend?"

Amy bit her lip, she had forgot about those and was excited to go see the new romance movie with Raj. "oh.. I, totally forgot" was all she said.

"Well, let's settle this... Amy is going to the movies with me!"

"No, Amy is having girls night with me!"

"No way, Amy is my best friend! She's coming to my lab to take a look on my project!" Everyone looked at him, "Since when was she your 'best friend'?" Penny said.

"Ever since" he thought for a while. "Oh, when Sheldon left, before he came back." he shrugged. "Amy! You been hanging out with Leonard, while I was gone?" Sheldon asked.

"WAIT, Amy is my best friend!" Raj protested. "No way, she was my best friend first! As we like to ask each other besties!" Penny argued.

"Well, she's my girl friend and she's coming to the comic book store with me!"

This argument is pointless, Amy thought. "Guys!" she shouted.

"How about we'll all go to the movies?" she asked, who knew having friends will be tough? "YES! Okay!" Raj swing his arm around Amy's shoulder.

"or how about we go to my lab and check out my project?" Leonard looked Amy. Sheldon scoffed. "Now who would want to do that?"

"I would." Amy said.

"Great, we're going to my lab this weekend!"

"Raj, remove your arm away from Amy!" Sheldon said. "Amy and I are going to the comic book store this weekend and that's final!" he said.

"How about I go home and rest?" she said. Feeling light headed, she blinked a couple times.

"Alright! I'm driving her home!" Leonard said. "No, I'm going to drive her home!" Raj argued. "Hey, I want to drive her home"

"I have my own car, I could drive myself home" Amy said,. "Very well, I'll go put on my bus pants" Sheldon said. "Why?"

"I want to make sure Amy goes inside in her apartment." and left to go put on his bus pants. Amy felt herself smile. Sheldon returned and all of them walked her down the stairs, still arguing over who's taking her where this weekend.

Amy sighed lightly, and smiled. When they got to the door, Sheldon opened the door for Amy. She raised her eyebrows at him. But he just smiled, they all followed her to her car and piled into her car.

"what are you guys doing?"

"We want to make sure you go into your apartment too"

Amy pulled over to the parking lot, and they all got out of the vehicle. They all walked in the building and they all stood by her door. "Bye Ames!" Penny said and hugged her while the Raj and Leonard dove in for a group hug. "Get off! I'm trying to hug Amy here!" Penny said. "You're squishing Amy, and me!" Said Leonard. Amy slipped out of the hug was followed by Sheldon giving her soft hug. She froze.

"Enjoy your night." he whispered in her ear.

She nodded and hugged each of them again(minus Sheldon), without being squished.

"Stay safe!" she called out after they walked away. She opened her apartment door and sat on her couch for a while. She thought about the weekend, she could go visit her mother instead? Or stay home instead..

She sighed and got ready for bed.

xxxxx

The weekend came around, and Amy was sat on her couch reading an article when she heard a knock on her door. Oh no

She quickly went in her room and grabbed a robe, and quickly answered the door. It was Bernadette. "Oh, it's you." she sighed in relief.

"Are you avoiding someone?" she raised her eyebrow at her. "Kind of, I don't know." said Amy letting Bernadette in and flopped down on her couch and sighed.

"Sheldon?" she assumed.

"Well yeah, Leonard, Raj and Penny too." she answered.

"Why?"

"Because, they are fighting over me! Sheldon wants me to go with him at the comic book store, Raj wants me to go with him to the movie, and Leonard wants me to go to his lab to take a look on his project, because I said I would and Penny wants me to go to girls night and -"

"Wait, so you're not going to girls night?" Amy gave her the look, and sighed. "I don't know. Maybe I should just go visit my mother tonight, so I could avoid this. Which reminds me, why are you here?" Bernadette innocently smiled at her.

"Well, I was going to ask you if you want to ditch girls night and come with me and howie to a concert."

"Not you, too."

"How about, I go with you to visit your mother instead?" Amy sighed and nodded. "Okay, let me just text them that my mother called."

The rest of the day, Bernadette and Amy spent the day together at Amy's mothers. While Penny, Raj, Leonard, Howard and Sheldon ate pizza at the apartment.

"I wanted to go to the movies." stated Raj.

"Movies? I wanted to work on my project with Amy today."

"Really? I wanted my girls night with Amy, and Bernadette bailed."

"I wanted to show Amy around the comic book store again, since Stuart's store burnt down." everyone rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, Bernadette bailed. Bernadette, Amy and I were going to a concert. So I gave my tickets to my ma and Stuart. But instead Bernie went with Amy to go visit her mother. And Bernie didn't want me to go with!" Howard said.

"WHAT! I could have went with her instead! Damn it Bernadette!" Penny shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had this saved in my computer, sorry for my mistakes I am a very insecure writer, review if you like. Be patient with me on my other story, I have no idea what I'm doing. Honestly! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. ((I LOVE AMY SO MUCH, SO I DECIDED TO DO THIS)) and a little fluff between the shamy, I couldn't resist!**


End file.
